


Mortal Enchantments

by emancipator2992



Series: Mortal Instruments [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anubis Pharah - Freeform, Demon Mercy, Devil Mercy, F/F, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Strap-On, Tail Sex, hellhound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emancipator2992/pseuds/emancipator2992
Summary: Fareeha and her consort try out their new toy.





	Mortal Enchantments

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT FOR THE SMUT GOD

“Your master holds no power here, servant of Anubis!”

Fareeha snarled at the threat, lips curling into a feral growl. She brought her sword down, cleaving the sword arm of her opponent clean off. The man's screams were cut short as Fareeha brought her blade back up, slicing his windpipe. He fell to the ground, frothy blood gurgling from his mouth.

“Ammit will feast on your heart.” Fareeha spat. She turned to the real reason she was here, a necromancer. The bald, frail looking man was now cowering at the back of the room. “And yours next.”

The man trembled, holding his hands out in a pleading manner.

“Lord Anubis I beg your forgiv-”

“You took the souls of the dead from their rightful resting place in Aaru.” Fareeha cut in, livid with rage, “They should be plowing the Field of Reeds in peace! Instead you rip them back into this mortal realm and force them to inhabit this...” She pointed a jumbled pile of pale bodies near the entrance to the room. “Monstrosity. This ends here and now.”

“You think you are so righteous,” The necromancer shot back, “With your cosmic cycle. You barely know the meaning of power!”

With a shout he hurled a bolt of pure darkness towards Fareeha. At the same moment several screaming acolytes rushed into the room from a hidden passageway. Fareeha held her bracelet out in front of her face, the enchantments woven into it deflected the bolt of magic to one side. It struck one of the acolytes square in the chest. The man disintegrated, his body turning to ash.

Fareeha leaped at the oncoming foes. She struck the first acolyte across the jaw with the pommel of her sword. The bronze weight splintered the bone and the man stumbled away wildly out the front door. The next man fell with a slash across his chest, and Fareeha threw his flailing body into the wall. His head impacted with a sickening crack and his body went limp.

Fareeha bared her fangs and growled. The remaining three acolytes hesitated. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in Fareeha's side. She looked down to see a dagger protruding from her abdomen. She ripped it out and roared with anger. The acolytes trembled before her, and she turned to face the necromancer who had thrown the weapon.

“Die worm!” Fareeha shouted. She threw the dagger back at the necromancer. It pierced his throat and he dropped to the ground clutching desperately at his neck. Fareeha then charged the acolytes, her eyes glowing gold with power.

Fareeha stabbed the first man through the gut. He squealed like a stuck pig before she silenced him forever through decapitation. The second fell right after, lacking both arms and a leg. Fareeha slammed her sandal-clad foot down on his windpipe, crushing it. The final acolyte fell on top of the third, his back rent open from shoulder to hip. She plunged her sword through his throat, cutting off his cries of agony.

Fareeha then turned to face the necromancer. To her surprised he had removed the dagger from his throat and had even managed to heal the wound. His lips mouthed a silent spell, and Fareeha hissed as the wound in her side began to burn.

“Not so mighty now.” He cackled, eyes dancing with glee at her pain.

Fareeha shivered as a the temperature in the room dropped. A familiar hand rested on her shoulder.

“Is that so.” Angela tutted, “Let me fix that.”

Angela dropped a body, that of the acolyte with the crushed jaw, onto the ground and took hold of her staff with both hands. The end of it began to twirl, enveloping Fareeha in warm golden glow. The wound in Fareeha's side closed, replaced by smooth skin. The glow then turned blue and Fareeha grinned. She strode towards the necromancer with confident steps.

He hurled the dagger at her once more, but this time she caught it by the handle. With a show of strength she bent the blade until it snapped clean in two, discarding the pieces to the side. She reached out and grabbed the man by the neck, lifting him into the air. He struggled, his legs kicking helplessly against her chest.

'Do it.” He choked out, “Kill me. You will only be feeding my master.”

“Who are you working for?” Fareeha demanded. The man didn't answer. She shoved him up against the wall, squeezing his neck even tighter. “Answer me!”

His only response was to cackle madly. Fareeha held the tip of her blade up to his chest. For a brief moment she thought about stabbing him.

“Fine, won't talk to me?” She said after a moment. Fareeha let go of his neck and he dropped to the ground. She turned around and began to walk out of the room. “Angela, he's all yours.”

The demon bit her lip as Fareeha past her. The necromancer's screams started before Fareeha got outside.

 

Later that evening,

Fareeha retired to her chambers early. There must have been some sort of enchantment on the dagger that had pierced her side for she could feel her protective wars drawing on her strength in an effort to fight it. She reclined in the sheets of her large bed, shifting her body to get comfy. Her eyes slipped shut as she attempted to get some rest only for them to shoot open a moment later.

“Not now.” She groaned.

Of all the moments for her mortal desires to act up, why now. Her mind drifted back to her and Angela's last session, and how it had felt to pound her consort from behind. Fareeha felt a stirring in her loins and her tail twitched restlessly. The sounds Angela had made, the sounds she herself had made...Fareeha shuddered at the memory.

Fareeha became aware that she had started to finger herself. She toyed with her folds, kneading the flesh with her fingers. She closed her eyes and pictured Angela's head between her legs, her long forked tongue probing Fareeha's entrance. The thought spurred her to push deeper into her cavity, and Fareeha moaned into the sheets.

“Good evening.”

Angela's greeting startled Fareeha. Her eyes shot open and she jumped upright.

“Hi.” Angela said. She waved at Fareeha, raking the Egyptian with her eyes. “I guess that answers my question.”

“Question?” Fareeha asked.

“I was about to inquire as to what you wanted to do this evening, seeing as we finally eliminated that last remnants of that cult.”

Fareeha yawned.

“I'm not sure I have the energy for anything too strenuous.” She said, “I think that dagger was cursed.”

“Let me see.” Angela said. She sat down next to Fareeha an examined where she had been wounded. The demon probed the site of the injury with gentle fingers, muttering spells under her breath. Fareeha shivered at the contact.

“Hmm.” Angela said as she stood up, “Let me see what I can do.”

She began to wave an enchantment together, uttering a long series of spells in her arcane language. Her eyes began to glow and arcane runes appeared on the floor around her body as she carried out the incantation. Angela finished with a flourish, a purple glow engulfing Fareeha. Almost at once Fareeha felt re-energized.

“Looks good.” Angela said, gently touching the spot with her hand, “Feeling better?”

Fareeha nodded.

“Yes.” She said. She smiled at Angela and pulled her consort close. “Now let me thank you properly.”

Fareeha pressed her lips to Angela's and they shared a soft kiss. The feeling of Angela flush with her naked chest reignited the desire in Fareeha. With her lethargy now gone she seized the moment, and her lover.

Fareeha picked up Angela and shoved the squealing demon into the nearby wall, kissing her hungrily. Angela gasped, her hands gripping the strong muscle of Fareeha's shoulders. Soft whispers left her lips as Fareeha nibbled and sucked the pale skin of her neck, leaving a series of blotchy red marks in her wake. Angela moaned at each one, biting her lip as Fareeha neared her collar bone.

Angela's instincts took over, the heart shaped tip of her tail morphing into the phallic instrument Fareeha was so fond of. Angela began to rub it up and down Fareeha's back, each stroke furthering the demon's excitement. Her lover unzipped Angela's leather top, revealing the ivory flesh of her chest. A hungry growl rolled from Fareeha's lips at the sight. Angela smirked and gripped either side of Fareeha's face. She then shoved said face into the valley between her breasts.

Fareeha growled again, her tongue licking Angela's chest. The demon responded by jiggling her chest, jostling Fareeha with her breasts. The Egyptian nipped the soft skin, canines pressing in almost to the point of piercing it. Angela shivered. She arched her neck and moaned.

Fareeha nudged her head to the side, and Angela released her grip on her lover's face. Fareeha went to work on Angela's breasts, kissing the supple mounds. Meanwhile Angela's hands went to Fareeha's hair, her fingers running through the black locks. She stroked her lover's ears, eliciting a whine from Fareeha.

Angela kept up her work and Fareeha's head soon rolled to the side. Her long tongue lolled out of her mouth and her eyes rolled back.

“Not fair!” Fareeha panted.

Angela giggled.

“Stay right there.” She said, “I have a surprise for you.”

Fareeha plopped down on the bed, her ears perking up.

“Oh, what kind?” She said.

“The best kind.” Angela replied with a wink, “Give me a moment.”

Angela stepped into the adjoining washing chambers, leaving Fareeha alone again on the bed. She tapped her fingers idly, trying to ignore the heat between her legs. The urge to relieve the tension, to touch herself, very quickly became unbearable. Her legs were already spread apart, it would be so easy to-

“Ah ah ah!” Angela tutted from the other room, “Don't even think it.”

Fareeha whined through gritted teeth but stayed her hand. She tried to calm herself, but every time she closed her eyes the mental image of Angela writhing under her fingers flashed through her mind.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from the washing chamber.

“Angela?” Fareeha inquired, “Are you okay?”

There was no response.

Her lust forgotten, Fareeha got up and made her way over to the archway that lead to the adjoining washing chamber. A figure intercepted her partway there, pinning her to one of the many marble columns that supported the ceiling.

“I thought I told you to stay on the bed.” It purred.

Fareeha gulped.

“Angela?”

“Who else?”

“What happened?” Fareeha asked.

Her voice cracked as she became very aware that Angela was now naked. Angela giggled.

“I knocked over a vase by accident with this.” Angela gestured between her legs where a metal dildo stood erect, gleaming in the torchlight. “Not used to wearing it yet.”

“Is that-”

“The smiths of Ptah finished it a couple of weeks ago, but I had it sent to the priestesses of Hathor for some special...enchantments.” Angela interrupted, “Let's take it for a spin.”

Fareeha nodded eagerly.

“Should we return to the -AHHH!”

Fareeha cried out as Angela entered her unexpectedly. The sensation of cold metal sliding into her overwhelmed her. Her body's response was to clench around the dildo, which intensified the overwhelming pleasure. Fareeha shook, and her hands squeezed Angela's shoulders. She buried her face in her lover's neck and moaned. Angela thrust into Fareeha and the Egyptian cried out again as the cool metal moved inside her.

“Shit.” She said, her voice shaky, “I was not expecting that.”

Angela pushed her against the pillar, her eyes brimming with lust. She thrust roughly into Fareeha, kissing her neck.

“Fuck.” Fareeha said, rolling her head against the marble, “That feels amazing.”

Angela continued to thrust, the shock of each impact rolling up Fareeha's spine. Fareeha closed her eyes and rolled her head back in a soundless scream as Angela slammed into her again. Her consort lifted Fareeha's left leg up and hitched it around her hip. The next thrust went deep inside Fareeha, the tip of the strap-on hitting her cervix. Fareeha cried out, her nails raking across Angela's back. Angela forced Fareeha to look her in the eye as she drove the toy in again. She began to rapidly pump her hips, repeatedly reaching Fareeha's cervix. The Egyptian writhed against the pillar.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" She cried with each thrust, her voice growing in volume.

Fareeha's hands clenched into fists as a tight feeling built in her chest. Angela pressed firmly against her as her hips continued to move. Their lips met in a heated kiss, broken only when Fareeha moaned into Angela's mouth.

The orgasm surprised Fareeha with both its suddenness and intensity. It swiftly overtook her and she shook, repeating Angela's name over and over as her consort drove into her. It was over as quick as it started, leaving Fareeha wanting more.

Angela didn't give her a moment of respite. In one smooth motion she hitched Fareeha's other leg around her waist and carried her lover to the bed. She deposited the other woman rather unceremoniously on her back.

Angela then pulled her lover's hips to the edge of the bed and spread her legs. Angela remained standing and draped Fareeha's ankles over her shoulders. She teased the tip of the strap-on over Fareeha's now slick entrance.

“Mmmm” Fareeha moaned as Angela slid the toy over her clit, “Fuck me.”

“What's the magic word?” Angela said with an impish grin.

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me Angela.”

“Louder.” Angela said, pressing against Fareeha's folds with the shaft, “I don't think I heard you.”

“Please Angela!” Fareeha begged as her lover swirled the strap-on across her clit again, “Please fuck me!”

“Good girl.” Angela purred, and slid the toy inside. She then resumed her quick tempo from earlier.

Fareeha moaned loudly. Angela took a firm hold of Fareeha's hips as she drove in and out of her lover. Fareeha squirmed in the sheets, her roving hands tossed pillows to the sides. Her hands came to rest above her head, clasping one of her wrists firmly.

Her breasts bounced with Angela's steady rhythm. Her hips began to rock from side to side as each thrust fill her with desire. Fareeha closed her eyes and moaned, slowly rolling her head to the side. Her restless mouth, desperate to touch anything, nibbled her own arm. Angela's eyes greedily roamed her lover's naked form, drinking in the sight of Fareeha writhing uncontrollably below her.

Fareeha's cries filled the room. She gasped for breath as the pleasure from each trust saturated her body. She had never felt such sensations before, even when Angela had used her tail. It must be the enchantments Angela had mentioned. If that was the case, the priestesses of Hathor needed to be given a tremendous thank you.

Fareeha's ears flattened against her head as another wave of pleasure rolled through her. Angela bit her lip and smiled, causing Fareeha to whine.

“Enjoying yourself?” Angela asked coyly.

Fareeha nodded, whimpering.

“Yes,” She said desperately, “Fuck yes!”

“Good.” Angela said, tone turning menacing, “Because I'm about to blow your mind.”

A quick spell left her lips and Fareeha did indeed have her mind blown as the head of the strap-on began to vibrate inside her.

“AHHH-shit!” Fareeha shouted, “Oh gods that's- FUCK!”

Fareeha's back arched and shuddered as a spasm of pleasure shot through her. Her nerves were on fire with the feeling coursing through her body and she felt herself slip over the edge again.

The orgasm was loud and explosive. She screamed Angela's name over and over, her limbs shaking with ecstasy. She squirted all over Angela and the toy, her hips rolling vigorously on the spot.

Angela pulled out the toy, dripping wet from Fareeha's pussy, and got onto the bed. She lay down next to Fareeha's panting form and smirked.

“So you mentioned something about riding me a while back.” Angela said, “Now's your chance.”

With some effort Fareeha heaved herself upright. She flipped over onto Angela, straddling her consort's waist. She took a moment to catch her breath, gazing down at Angela's naked body. Fareeha's tail wagged lazily back and forth. The cool air it stirred up travelled over Angela's legs, causing her to shiver.

Fareeha took hold of the toy with one hand. The metal shaft was now warm from the heat of her body. She eased herself down onto it, moaning softly as she did.

Fareeha began to slowly rock her hips, moving up and down the length of the strap-on. She arched her back, sensually stroking her breasts as she rode Angela. The demon watched her with a look of unbridled lust. Angela's hips thrust upwards. Fareeha placed a firm hand on her lover's chest.

“No.” She said firmly, “I'm riding you.”

Angela let out a frustrated moan, but kept her hips still. Fareeha continued to grind on her consort, enjoying the helpless look on Angela's face as she fought the urge to thrust upwards again. A sheen of sweat covered their skin, making them shine in the torchlight. Angela's tail twitched impatiently, and she took hold of Fareeha's hips. The Egyptian sensed her opportunity.

Her hands darted out and seized Angela's tail. This caught the demon off guard and she watched, bewildered, as Fareeha brought the tip up to her face. Fareeha's tongue appeared between parted lips and realization dawned on Angela. She shivered in anticipation, her tail squirming in Fareeha's grasp.

Fareeha licked the sensitive head, enjoying the resulting shaky gasp from Angela. Several more long strokes of the tongue had Angela trembling below her.

Fareeha smiled, enjoying the sensation as the slowly rolled her hips forward, taking the full length of the strap-on. She licked the top of the tail again before running it down her neck and chest. Then she dragged it over the skin between her breasts. Angela's jaw clenched and her eyes rolled back. Her hips bucked and drove the metal shaft deep into Fareeha. The Egyptian let the feeling spur her on and she leaned forward, pressing the tip of Angela's tail to Angela's mouth.

“Suck.” Fareeha said.

Angela's fists grasped the sheets as she took her own tail in her mouth. Her tongue began to swirl around the head, driving her crazy. Fareeha smiled. She pushed herself back upright, continuing to ride the length between her legs.

Fareeha reached down and removed the tail, now dripping with saliva, and dragged across her torso. She circled her breasts, which bounced slightly every time she moved up and down the strap-on. She eased the tail lower towards her groin, enjoying the mewling of her lover as the smooth tip ghosted across her well defined abs. Angela watched, transfixed, as Fareeha teased the tip just above her entrance.

"You like?" Fareeha purred, smirking at her lover.

Angela nodded.

"Yes I like." She said, breath quivering in anticipation, "Lots."

Fareeha grinned wickedly. She began to slide Angela's tail along her folds as she rode the demon, occasionally brushing against the strap-on too. Angela's excitement built steadily, every touch had her squirming. Then Fareeha took it to the next level.

She parted the folds around her clit and pressed the tip of Angela's tail against the nub of flesh.

The couple gasped in unison. Fareeha swirled the tip around her clit in slow circles, rocking her hips ever faster on the metal shaft. She leaned back, bracing her free arm against the bed, as she rode Angela and played with her clit at the same time.

Fareeha increased the pressure of her circles, the hypersensitive nerves in the tip of Angela's tail picking up every crevice and fold around the clit. Angela shuddered, moaning Fareeha's name as her lover pleasured them both.

It became harder and harder for Fareeha to concentrate and circle her clit. Sensing this Angela licked her lips and opened her mouth invitingly. Fareeha didn't hesitate, shoving the dripping head into Angela's gaping maw.

Fareeha rode Angela aggressively now, slamming her hips down hard as she pushed towards climax. Angela was coming undone under her as well, sucking on her tail with an urgency Fareeha found incredibly sexy. Then Angela surprised her again, taking the tail out of her mouth.

Angela fixed Fareeha with a sultry glare before mouthing a quick spell. Fareeha clenched unexpectedly as the strap-on inside her started to vibrate. Angela held Fareeha's gaze, licking her lips clean. The then placed the tip of her tail on Fareeha's belly, pressing into the firm flesh until she could feel the vibrations coming from inside her lover. The hypersensitive tip was quickly overwhelmed by the sensations pulsing through Fareeha's flesh, and Angela shook as she reached a climax.

Her eyes clamped shut and she screamed Fareeha's name as she thrashed in the sheets. Angela's hips spasmed, thrusting upwards in in a rapid burst. This, combined with the vibrations emanating from the toy inside her, proved too much for Fareeha and she came crashing down as well. She humped Angela vigorously as she rode out the orgasm, rubbing her chest against that of her lover.

This was not the end however. Her personal libido may have been satisfied for the moment but she knew Angela's was not. With a firm glint in her eye she eased her quivering body off the still vibrating strap-on. Fluid sprayed everywhere before Angela regained enough self control to end the spell. Nimble fingers had the straps undone and the phallic metal object off Angela's body in seconds.

Fareeha flipped her consort over, eliciting a squeal from the other woman, and spread her legs. Fareeha plunged her face in-between them immediately, not giving Angela any time to get her breath back as Fareeha's mouth went to work. Her tongue began a ravenous assault on Angela's outer folds.

“Fareeh-AAHHH that's-mmmmmm” Angela moaned, the power to put a coherent thought together disappearing quickly.

Fareeha's response was a loud slurp as she dragged her tongue across both of Angela's entrances. Angela whimpered, burying her face in a pillow. Fareeha's tongue slipped inside Angela's dripping pussy for just a moment, and the demon yelped.

Fareeha took another long lick, smiling as she saw Angela's thighs quiver out of the corner of her eye. Angela squirmed, jostling her lover's head as she devoured her wet pussy. Fareeha took a firm hold of Angela's ass in an attempt to keep her consort still. It was no use, each stroke of Fareeha's tongue made Angela shiver.

“What am I going to do with you?” Fareeha asked, sitting up.

Angela whimpered, mumbling an apology into the pillow. Her tail twitched in frustration. Fareeha's eyes tracked it like a cat would a mouse. Her arm shot out, seizing the rogue appendage. With a lustful grin Fareeha brought the tip back to Angela's entrance. The demon sensed what what coming, and nodded feverishly.

“Please.” She begged, her hips twitching in anticipation.

Fareeha obliged her consort, sliding the end of the tail inside Angela. The demon's breath caught in her throat, and Fareeha had to hold the tail in with strong hands to keep it from thrashing about. She gave Angela a minute to cool off and get used to the object inside her. Fareeha pressed a kiss to one of the firm cheeks of Angela's ass before thrusting the tail in deeper. Angela squealed below her.

Fareeha withdrew the tail until it was almost completely out before plunging it back in. She repeated the motion, enjoying Angela's cries as she built up speed. Angela rocked in the sheets, every nerve in her body alive and on fire. Her limbs quivered as Fareeha pumped the tail in and out of her at a blistering pace.

The pleasure was so intense Angela was on the verge of tears. She pressed her face into the sheets and screamed.

“Please, please Fareehaaaaaa!” Angela's voice cracked.

Fareeha had stuck two fingers in alongside the tail as Angela had spoken her name. Angela clenched around them, squeezing the digits tightly with her walls. That did it.

Angela's thighs squeezed as the muscles spasmed. She moaned loudly into the air, her back arching. Fareeha removed her fingers, using that hand to keep Angela's tail firmly inside her. Her other hand took hold of her consort's horns, shoving the demon's face back into the sheets.

As the orgasm progressed the flesh that made up the tip of Angela's tail began to pulse. The ripples brushed against her already clenching walls, driving her to climax again and again. The minutes ticked by as Angela thrashed, Fareeha preventing her from escaping the overwhelming ecstasy.

Her muscles began to tire as Angela's movements became more and more erratic. Finally, with Angela's eyes narrowing into slits, Fareeha relented. The moment Fareeha's grip slackened Angela's tail flew out from between her legs. At last the cycle was broken, allowing Angela's frazzled nerves to settle.

She was at this point little more than a quivering blob, mewling quietly at her lover. Fareeha lay down next to her, draping a blanket over the both of them. She wrapped her arms around Angela's still shuddering frame.

“I love you.” Fareeha said, pressing a kiss to Angela's forehead.

Angela smiled and looked up at Fareeha.

“I love you too.” She whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> SIN FOR THE SIN THRONE.
> 
> I love Hellhound okay. I can't stop writing these two. I loved having Fareeha kick ass in the beginning of this one that I want to write a fantasy au with them or just turn this into one, so that might happen. For those of you wondering if I'm ever going to update OPAtS I swear I'm working on it, it's just taking its sweet time.
> 
> Huge shout out to Lunari for beta-ing this, thank you so much (and for your encouraging words too!).


End file.
